In many military electronics used in airborne applications, circuit boards are cooled in a more efficient manner than typically used for commercial electronic applications. For example, jet aircraft are designed to fly at high altitudes where there is little oxygen and air that could be used for standard cooling of electronic components as in personal computers, where a fan blows air over the integrated circuit chip and other components. Often designers of the various electronic components that are used in fighter aircraft and other high altitude aircraft place circuit boards in close proximity to each other and insert a perforated core between the two circuit boards. A fluid, such as a liquid or a gas, is forced through the perforated core to cool the electronic components. Often, fiber optic communication systems are used in combination with optoelectronic transducers. However, the total thickness of these modules formed by opposing circuit boards should be thin, because the modules are stacked in racks throughout the aircraft. Thus, when optoelectronic transducers are placed on the outside of the boards, the width of the boards, together with the height of the optoelectronic transducers, becomes greater than the designed specifications. Additionally, optoelectronic transducers are more temperature sensitive and tend to become heated up by adjacent electronic components. Thus, not only is there a problem in prior art components concerning the general overall width of these electronic optical interconnect module, but there is also the problem that opticoelectronic transducers, which receive and transmit light signals, become less efficient, and may even cease to function due to heat from adjacent and nearby electronic components also mounted on the circuit boards.